Ascension
by xoaussieaf
Summary: Emma ran away from a foster system to New York City looking for a job, when she tries to get a job at a strip club, she gets offered something even better and adventurous by a mysterious man named Mr. Jones. But can she actually do it?
1. Chapter 1

"Hello?" The brunette looked up from what she was writing and looked at me strangely before asking, "Can I help you?" What the hell was I thinking? This is the dumbest idea I could have thought of. Oh well, I'll ask anyway. "Can I apply for a job by any chance?" The tall very attractive brunette looked up, pretty shocked. Maybe if I wasn't so skittish she wouldn't ask the next thing I already knew was coming…"How old are you..?" Damn it, there it was… "19..20..!" Good job Emma. The woman looked like she was starting to get annoyed. She took a deep breath and said, "How old are you really?" I just stared at her for what felt like hours. Finally I said, "17…please! I'm desperate." I couldn't look her in the eye, but I could hear her sighing. "You do realize you have to be 18 to work in a strip club, right?" I was still looking down, and started to walk away and said, "Thanks anyway."

"Wait…" I stopped and turned around. She looked sorry for me. Seriously… "Did you run away?" Wait, what? I didn't really know what to say. "Home isn't always so sweet, I needed to get away." Was that a bad answer? It wasn't technically a lie. "Will anyone be looking for you?" Now, I'm the one in shocked. Did she really just ask that? I was starting to get nervous. "I doubt it." I crossed my arms in front of me, trying not to look uncomfortable… even though I was. "I can't hire you, but my boss has another job that you might be interested in. It pays pretty well." She gave an apologetic smile. "What is it?" I asked. "I can't tell you. It's not my job too, it's my job to find young, attractive woman who might be able to." Her hands were shaking. So I said, "Okay, what do I have to do?" She smiled and held her hand out and said, "My names Ruby." I was hesitant at first, but reach for her hand anyway. "Emma." She squeezed my hand and said, "Just let me make a call." I nodded.

I kind of just stood there while she was across the room on the phone. She looked like she was arguing with someone. Finally, after like ten minutes she came back over to me. "Okay, there's an elevator if you go down that hallway, go to floor 62 and the lady at the desk will ask why you're here. Say Mr. Jones is expecting you and that Ruby sent you." My eyes were wide..62?! I've never been in a building that tall before. I just shook my head and said, "Thank you."

This elevator had some really cheesy music. 59…60…61…62! The doors opened up to this white waiting area. It was kind of weird since the sun isn't out and it's super bright in here. When I walked up to the desk, the first thing I noticed was the lady's very green eyes and pixie haircut. She looked up from her computer and asked, "Can I help you sweetie?" I looked around and saw a name board on her desk. Mary-Margret Blanchard. "I'm here to see Mr. Jones, he's e-expecting me…Ruby s-sent me." I rolled my eyes at how nervous I was. She looked me up and down, and then nodded. She pressed a buzzer to the side and then said, "Just a moment, please have a seat." I felt really out of place. Everyone I'd met so far was in leather or a suit, and here I am in my jeans, gray tank top, plaid flannel, and book bag on shoulders. That's one way to make an impression.

I waited for no more than 5 minutes when the elevator doors opened. A man with grey eyes, dirty blonde hair, and a very sweet smile walked out. He spoke a few words with Ms. Blanchard and wink at her before walking over to me. "Emma, right?" I just nodded and he smiled. "My names David. I'll be taking you the next step now." I'm still so confused. "Next step?" He just nodded and held out his hand, and I took it. He led me over to the elevator. I waved to Mary-Margret and she nodded her head. As the elevator doors were about to close he said, "Good evening Ms. Blanchard." He pressed the button 87. Jesus! How tall was this place? I kind of just stood there unsure of what to do. I still have no idea what the hell I'm getting myself into. When we reached the right floor, he walked out and I followed him. It was a long hallway. "Excuse me, Mr. Jones?" He started laughing at me and shook his head. "I'm not Mr. Jones or anyway close to him." Okay… He led me to a room and there was a table, a chair and a mirror. It looked like an investigation room. "Please have a seat Emma." When I sat down he grabbed a clip board and a pen. Maybe it was an investigation. "So, you are pretty confused and have no idea what you're doing here, correct?" I was kind of taken back, but just went a long a nodded. He chuckled, "Don't worry, you're not the first. Relax." I guess I didn't realize how tense I was. "How about a few basic questions, what's your name?" That was pretty simple. "Emma Swan." He smiled as he wrote it down. "Cute name. How old are you?" God, I hate that question. "Seventeen." His smile sort of faded when he heard that but wrote it down anyway. "Any family?" Well, that got my attention. My heart was beating really fast. "No, none that I can think of." I looked down and listened to the pen scribble. "Are you a virgin?" What the hell? How does that have anything to do with anything. "What sort of question is that? What is this job everyone's so secretive about?" He looked up, I guess trying to find the right thing to say. He took a deep breath. "We call it operation Ascension." Interesting name… but what does it mean. He saw the confusion in my face and answered the question I was thinking. "It started 3 years ago. Every now and then we bring in woman. They hand over their rights to us. They become Mr. Jones's property. They all agree to it of course though." Property..? "I still don't understand what you mean." David seemed uncomfortable. "They are to please the men or woman that Mr. Jones sends to them who are a part of the operation. And when I say please, I mean sexually." Oh my god. I understand it now. My eyes must have been wide because David saw the panic in my eyes before I yelled, "You want me to be a hooker?!"


	2. Chapter 2

"You want me to be a hooker?!" I yelled. David looked shocked and offended, and kind of scared by my tone. Who cares?! He just offered to make me a hooker. "We prefer not use that name." Is he serious? "You seriously expect me to just agree to be a hooker?" Then there was 3 pounds that came from the mirror. David looked towards me, looking annoyed, and said, "You haven't heard the whole deal." My mouth dropped open, and then suddenly the door opened. A guy with dark as night hair, blue eyes staring dead at me, and he was wearing a suit. It was no doubt he was attractive. "David? Is this the little spitfire I've been hearing about?" He said, looking me up and down. He has an Irish accent, wait; did he just call me a spitfire..? David nodded his head. "Mmm, very well. Follow me love, if you please." He said gesturing towards the door. "I'm not going anywhere with you." But that's the thing, I did want to go. He chuckled at me. "And why's that?" He said, challenging me. "Because, I don't feel like going with someone who works for a whore house." I shouldn't have said that. I could tell by his face, he was pissed. "You should learn to think before you speak." He said gritting between his teeth. He started walking out the door, and I looked at David who was saying with his eyes to follow this mysterious man, so I did. I ran up to catch up with him. "If I go with you, where will you take me?" He stopped and turned around to face me. "Well, I think it's quite obvious you don't want to be here…Why don't we go get something to eat, somewhere public?" When he said that, my stomach growled really loud. He laughed at me and said, "Okay, it's settled. Follow me." I followed him to the elevator, and all the way down to the main floor. When we reached the lobby area, a man with brown hair, kind of cute, came towards us. "Hey boss, what's up?" The mysterious man whispered in his ear and then nodded towards me. The brown haired man smiled at me. "Emma, this is Neal. He's going to be our body guard while we go out to eat." "Why do we need a body guard?" He just smiled and said, "Just to make sure you don't run away." Then he winked and started walking again. I heard Neal laughing behind me.

We walked for at least 3 blocks, until we reached this place called "Granny's Diner." It wasn't that crowded and it was kind of on the down low. Mysterious man held the door open for me and gestured to go in, so I did. We walked over to a booth, and Neal went and sat at the counter. I sat opposite from him, and he offered me a menu. "So, you're taking me out to dinner, under super vision and I don't even know your name yet." I said crossing my arms across my chest. He put the menu down and said, "Have you earned it?" I raised my eyebrows. "Well, you did technically kid nap me." He smiled, "Only because you haven't even heard the whole deal of what I've offered. And I only offer it to some people." Right before I was about to speak an older woman came over. "Hello Mr. Jones! How are you today?" She asked smiling. "I'm great Granny, hope you are too. Can I get the usual?" She scribbled it down and then looked at me, "How about you dear?" I honestly didn't want to eat food he bought me. "Just water please." She wrote it down, and then walked away. "So, Mr. Jones?" He looked at me with a smile and said, "You caught that huh?" I just smiled back. "So, Emma the reason I brought you here, was so you could ask any questions you wanted to ask." Okay. Did I even have any questions? "What sort of..business, would I be getting myself into?" He looked at me for a moment and said, "Why don't I just explain it all to you?" We stared at each other for what felt like eternity. "Okay." Was all I said. "We have 11 girls in operation Ascension. They've all agreed and signed a contract. In that contract they agree to whatever we say or please. They all stay on floor 89. You will have a room all to yourself, you will be fed, clothed and we buy what you wish, as long as you ask for it. You can't leave the building unless you ask permission, and if you break any of the rules, you will be punished." Whoa, is this guy serious? "When you say, we have to whatever you say, what do we have to do?" He smirked. His eyes turned black and filled with lust. "You have to please a man, sexually. You have to do whatever my men say." We have to this with other men. "So, I won't just be doing it with you, I'll be doing with different men." He nodded, and I looked away. Granny came back with our drinks, and when we both reached for a straw something tingled in my hand when we touched, and we both looked up and caught each other's eye. I reached for the other straw and looked away. I didn't realize how thirsty I was. He spoke up, "On the bright side, the outfits you get to wear are very sexy, and thinking about you in it.." He just whistled and chuckled. I'll have to admit, something was growing in the pit of my stomach. He was totally attractive, but everything about this seemed wrong. It seemed twisted, but exciting. Maybe this was the adventure I have been waiting for. No, Emma what is wrong with you! I must have been deep in thought. "You shouldn't bite your lip in public." Was I biting my lip..? Crap. This is all wrong; this guy is at least 5 years older than me. "Can I go to the bathroom?" I asked nervously. He let out breath and then called Neal over. "Neal, wait outside the bathroom door while she goes to the bathroom." He nodded. I could feel Jones's eyes on me the whole way to the bathroom, and before I could open the door Neal spoke up," You know If you agree to this, you and I could have some real fun together." He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "You would like that, wouldn't you?" I shuddered in disgust, which he must have mistaken for pleasure. He blew in my ear and then leaned back away. I rolled my eyes and walked into the bathroom. When I was washing my hands, I noticed a window. It wasn't big, but it wasn't too small either. I went over to see if it would open. It did. I thought about it for a second, and made up my mind. Those guys out there are crazy and so, I started to crawl outside and then pulled myself out through the window. The cool city air burned. The window led me out to an alley. To the right was a busy street where the front entrance to Granny's is, and to the left was a long alley that led to a downtown walking area with shops. So, I started walking towards there. I can't believe I just crawled out a window. Maybe I should try heading towards Boston, since New York obviously isn't working out. Then all of a sudden two arms were wrapped around me, and I heard that familiar accent. "Where do think you're going?" I was struggling to get free, "Let go of me!" His grip kept getting tighter. "I'll admit, that was quite the stunt you pulled back there. It's quite the turn on that you were that flexible to get through that window." His mouth was right next to my ear. "Please just let me go! I don't want this!" I finally bit his arm and then ran, but then he slammed me up against the brick wall. My arms were on either side of my head. His body was so close. He yelled, "Why did you run?!" I was still struggling, "because this isn't want I want!" I yelled back. He was going to leave bruises on my wrist. "You're lying! I can tell! Tell me the truth!" He was really mad I left, but why? "Tell me!" He yelled again. I finally got loose and pushed him away and yelled, "Because I'm a virgin!"


End file.
